


when all is shaken (be my safety)

by orphan_account



Series: always on my mind [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harley Keener, Keenker, M/M, Parley, Protective Peter Parker, Shit goes down, again with all the ship names yall, but I am working on a slow burn mob/NYPD percabeth & solangelo fic so, fuck high school come on, harley’s dad makes a call, i gotta stop writing at 2 am yall, idk we needed a little angst so I can go back to smut, it’s taking a while, not too much angst tho, parkner, plus I actually have to do school work, quarantine making me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: READ FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE SERIES FOR UNDERSTANDING~Everything about the day started alright. They’re young and in love, so what could go wrong?A lot, apparently.~Harley’s father makes a phone call. Fluff, mild smut, and angst with a happy ending
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: always on my mind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642360
Comments: 24
Kudos: 328





	when all is shaken (be my safety)

“Do you think losing somebody is worse then them voluntarily leaving you forever?”

Harley drops his phone. “What now?”

Peter bites his lip. “Every father figure I’ve known except for Tony has died. I keep wondering... would it be worse to have someone you know cares about you die or lose someone while knowing they’re alive but an asshole?”

Harley blows out a breath between his lips. “I- I think that it would be easier to lose them but in the end, better knowing they’re still alive. I don’t know. Sometimes I just- I feel...”

Peter seems to snap back to earth. “Oh my god baby I’m so sorry.”

Harley chuckles, but it’s a little more watery then it should be. “It’s ok Darling. He’s long gone.”

“I’m so sorry,” Peter repeats. He scurries over, crawling on the couch and over Harley. “Fucking hell. Shit. I can’t believe I did that.” He takes Harley’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m so sorry baby.”

Harley smiles, cutting through the delicate singular tear that seemed to take joy in reenacting a Disney crying scene with his face. They stay like that for a minute, just soaking up the feeling of one another. “I- I don’t wanna talk about him.”

“Of course,” Peter agrees. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Harley grins, and the tear traces seem to disappear against the immeasurable light that is his love for Peter. “What about what I  do want to do?” His hand curves downward from it’s place on Peter’s back, sliding down his spine. Harley’s hand smoothly slips under Peter’s shirt, rubbing his toned back before coming out, then resting on his ass.

“Fuck,” Peter exhales. Harley squeezes. 

Peter shifts a little, reorganizing his straddle. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we can do that.”

Harley grins ferociously, then with a wink slides his other hand to Peter’s hips and tugs him closer. Peter’s arms bracket his head as Peter ducks down, finally kissing him.

Harley tilts his head, letting his tongue slide against Peter’s lips before his other hand travels from Peter’s hip lower to his ass. Harley squeezes with both hands, inevitably pulling Peter more flush to him. 

“Harls,” Peter gasps. “Off. I need- your pants- I need them off now.”

“You like that huh?” Harley questions dirtily. “You have a rather fine ass, you know.”

Peter moans, and it’s something that really, really turns Harley on. Peter slides a arm underneath Harley’s legs and another around his ribs and picks him up bridal style, carrying him from the suite area of Harley’s room to the bedroom area. 

Harley giggles. “You are something else, Peter Parker.”

Peter responds by dumping him on the mattress. He takes off his own shirt, smoothly and in one motion. 

“Jesus.” The word slips out of Harley’s mouth before he can control it. 

Peter’s eyes widen with a mischievous recognition. He unbuttons his jeans with a previously unaired languid style, nimble fingers unzipping and tugging the clothing down.

Peter walks forward, gently pushing Harley back so he lays flat on the mattress.

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Harley gasps.

“Hopefully you’re about to be a pain in mine.”

Harley furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, you want to-“

“Ride you, yes,” Peter finishes, eyes shining dark with anticipation. “Is that too much for you?”

Harley’s lips part, then he scrambles for the waistband of his shirt. “This has got to go.”

“These too,” Peter quips as he shimmies off Harley’s pants. Peter grinds down and the two of them moan, bodies meeting in a hard crux with nothing between them but thin layers of fabric.

“Ok,” Harley pants. “Enough of that. I want in you. Now.”

Harley kisses him again, hand trailing along Peter’s waistband. 

“Whatever you want,” Peter gasps.

“Sweetheart,” Harley pants into Peter’s neck, baring his teeth. “You have no idea how much I want.”

Harley’s hand dips beneath Peter’s boxers and everything goes hazy.

~

“You’re too good at that,” Harley complains. 

Peter rolls over. “What?”

“Damn darling, really gonna make me say it?”

Peter bites his lip and cocks his head. 

“Riding. Sex. All of... that.”

Peter giggles. 

Harley raises an eyebrow. “Strip teasing? Where did you learn that?”

“I didn’t,” Peter shrugs. “It made you hot so... I just took the chance?”

“Mmm,” Harley hums. “I like this Peter. Next you’re going to be sending me thirst snaps or something.”

Peter has the audacity to wink before bursting out a blush. 

Harley throws his head back and laughs, golden curls streaming over the pillows and catching sunlight from the window. 

Peter surges forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Harley clasps his neck, rolling until he’s on top. “Still surprising me,” Peter murmurs. “And I thought I wore you out properly.”

“Nah,” Harley says. “It’s my turn to make you be the one who comes first.”

Peter blushes at the words, but keeps his face straight as he pulls Harley back into another kiss, hands curling around his neck.

Harley lets his hands roam, trailing a path down Peter’s spine, his hips, his leg, then sliding his hand along Peter’s inner thigh. 

Peter throws his head back, releasing a guttural moan as the love bites on his throat stand out in sharp relief. “Baby-“ Peter strains. “Please, baby you’re fucking killing me.”

Harley only laughs into his throat, hands tapping a little pattern onto Peter’s abs. 

“Harley,” Peter whines. “Love, please, you gotta.”

Somehow the two little words that they usually convey get lost in the translation, but Harley knows. He knows so he gives it.

The thing about sex with Harley is it’s never the same twice. Sometimes Harley wants certain dominances and he makes that apparent, sometimes he’s willing to fall under Peter and let him chase his desires. And there’s times like these when he takes control.

It all hits Peter like a tidal wave. In the second when his body shakes and Harley’s thrusts subside, he knows he’s going to love this stubborn bastard forever. 

When the world spins back into place, the first thing he feels is the lamentable loss of Harley from his body. The second is Harley’s dexterous fingers combing their way though his sweat soaked hair.

It feels right. Peter weakly unfolds his arms and refolds them around Harley’s waist.

“I’ll take that as a ‘good’ then,” Harley undercuts. His tone is teasing, low and dark with a tinge of sass.

“Very good,” Peter groans. “I think you fucked away my ability to function.” He adjusts himself, curling tighter into Harley’s arms. Peter winces a little at the movement. “Or my ability to walk.”

Harley smirks, broad hands tapping a pattern on his hip. “Congratulations to me. Now I can keep you here and make love to you all day.”

“Harley,” Peter laughs. 

The southern boy projects a look of sarcastic questioning. “What do you want me to call it? Banging? Dicking you down?”

Peter chokes on the last one. “Nope, we’re sticking with fucking or I won’t let you fuck me again.”

Harley tosses his hair like he’s in a L’Oréal commercial. “As if you could resist this.”

“Baby, there’s lube on your chin.”

Harley rolls his eyes, flopping down on Peter and curling up to the crook of his neck. “I wanna stay like this forever,” he whispers. 

Peter’s joyful stance sags. “Me too.”

There’s a pause, and both wait for the other to say something. 

“I can’t believe this worked,” Peter finally says. 

“What worked?”

“Us,” Peter continues. “I mean, honestly I didn’t think that we’d get any farther then a friends with benefits situation.“

“More like enemies with benefits,” Harley mutters.

Peter’s cheeks flush. “Well, I guess. I didn’t know I was falling in love with you. I didn’t want to catch feelings, but I did. I’m happy that I did. Being with you...”

He trails off, and Harley remains silentcurled next to him. 

“Being with you is like nothing I’ve ever experienced. I thought the most I could ever feel was my crush on Liz. But when I’m around you, sure, stuff can go wrong and shit can fall apart but it’s a little less crazy. No one makes me feel the same way as you do. Whenever you kiss me, it- it feels like my veins are fire and when you touch me they become hotter then lava. I can’t-“ His voice breaks. “I want to lock you in this tower forever. I don’t want you to go to Tennessee and- and forget about me.”

“Baby,” Harley exhales. “Hey. Pete, look at me.”

Peter looks him straight in his overly blue eyes, staring at the man he’s somehow managed to fall in love with in just two months.

“I’m never going to forget you,” Harley says. “It’s not even fucking possible. No one makes me- god, you make me kind and- and caring, and less of an asshole, and the only person I know who can do something remotely similar is my sister Abbie. There is no way in hell I’m ever going to forget about you.”

Peter smiles, and grabs Harley’s dumb face and pulls him in for a kiss. Harley’s hands wrap around his bare waist, and their legs tangle together under the sheets. 

“Harley, I’m so sorry but- oh!”

Peter turns beet red and hikes the covers over them. He’s tempted to shove them over his face too. “Hi Ms Potts,” Peter squeaks.

“Um. Hi. I’m so sorry to, um, interrupt you but it’s serious.” She looks Harley dead in the eye. “Honey, I’m so sorry, but we got a call from your father.”

Harley can’t breathe. He can’t move. This isn’t real. It can’t be real.

“I’m going to let you two get dressed. He’s on hold right now.”

“Baby,” Peter whispers. His hands comb through Harley’s hair. “Say something, please.”

Something in Harley wakes up again. “What- how did he even-“

“I don’t know,” Peter says morosely. “Come on baby, we gotta get dressed.”

Peter slides out of bed, pulling on his boxers from the previous night. The faint remains of hickey’s that are almost healed stand out on his neck. Just ten seconds ago, the sight would make Harley laugh and want to push Peter down on the mattress and mark him more, but now it’s as if everything’s muffled except for the fact that  his father is contacting him.

Part- well, most of him is angry. Who does he think he is to call after ten fucking years, no letters or texts or phone calls then he rings when Harley isn’t even home? How did he even know that he’s here?

The other part of him, the minority of his brain space that tingles little messages in the back is hopeful. Maybe he’s called to apologize. Maybe there was a reason he left other then he got bored of raising a family. 

Harley rummages in his drawers, pulling on fresh clothes. 

“It’s gonna be ok, baby. Whatever happens,” Peter reassures, and Harley wishes with all his heart it’s true. 

~

“What do you want,” he asks flatly into the phone.

“Harley,” someone marvels on the other end of the line. “You’ve grown up, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid,” he rasps, scratching a hand through his hair. “And I’ve grown up without you.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” the caller says. “I’m sorry I left you and your momma. It was just tough for me, yah know. Being cooped up in that dirty little town.”

“Well you left  _me_ in that dirty little down,” Harley spits. “You left me to the whispers of the church ladies and the fists of homophobic bullies. I don’t want anything from you unless it’s a complete apology.”

“Kid,” he sighs.

“Don’t. Call me. Kid,” Harley growls. 

“Kid, I’m in trouble. I need help. I owe a guy a lot of money and-“

“You can’t be fucking serious.”

There’s silence. 

“You call me up after ten fucking years and ask me to bail you out? No. No no no. There is no way in hell I am helping you, you bastard. I- you can’t-“

Harley feels tears building up in his eyes, white hot and burning behind his lashes.

Pepper strides forward, her face pale and livid. She wrenches the phone from Harley’s weak hand and holds it to her mouth. “You despicable human being. Don’t ever call this number again or I’ll have you sued or child abandonment.” She presses the hang-up button with so much force Harley’s not sure why nothing’s broken yet. 

He stumbles back, legs suddenly weak. Strong arms catch him, and Harley lets himself fold into them.

He begins to sob quietly, arms clenching tight around Peter. “He had no right,” Harley sobs. “No right.”

“It’s ok baby,” Peter murmurs. “There’s nothing else he can do to you. You have me, ok baby? You have me, and Abbie, and your mother, and Pepper, Tony, and so many other people who are your family. You don’t need that son of a bitch.”

“Pe-“

“I don’t care if he’s your blood. He isn’t you, Harley,” Peter soothes. “He’s nothing like you and that’s what matters.”

“But I did the same thing,” Harley sobs. “I abandoned them for a summer here. I abandoned because I was selfish like he was.”

“You are nothing like him,” Peter insists more firmly. At this point they’re curled up together on the couch. Harley’s tears have stained his shirt. “You love your family and you plan to go back. What’s important is that you care, you care so damn much, baby it’s like being trapped in a windstorm. It’s crazy and strong and perfect. Like you.”

Harley looks up, Peter’s hands combing through his hair. “I love you, did I ever tell you that?”

“Several times,” Peter laughs. “Now, just stay with me, ok? Let yourself breathe and forget he ever even called.”

Harley does as Peter says. He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath, snuggling into Peter’s chest. He’s forgotten how much energy sobbing can take out of you.

The last thing he can remember is Peter’s hand running through his hair before he falls asleep, tucked around his boyfriend.

~

Tony walks in a few hours later and Peter’s there, half asleep with Harley curled around him on the couch. Harley’s face is stained with tears.

“What happened?” He asks Pepper.

Pepper’s sitting nearby and keeping a cautious eye on the situation. She looks up to her husband, biting her lip. “Harley’s father called.”

Tony’s face turns to steel. “Tell me he didn’t.”

Pepper nods. “He asked for money.”

“Shit,” Tony breathes. 

“Shit!” A small voice chirps from behind them. Morgan toddles over to Pepper, jumping on her lap. She boops her on the nose. “Shit.”

“No no no no no,” Tony hisses. “Morguna, that’s mommy’s word. She coined it. You can’t say it.”

“Shit,” Morgan proclaims wisely.

Pepper begins to laugh. It’s weak, but it’s a start. She kisses Morgan on the cheek. 

“I’ll put her down for a nap,” Tony says. “Tell me if any of the kids need me.” He lifts Morgan into his arms, her little legs wrapping over his hip. 

Huh,  Pepper thinks . The kids. 

Tony’s right. These are their kids now, because in reality every kid needs a few pseudo-parents every now and then. 

Harley shifts in his sleep and Peter’s fingers dig deeper into Harley’s curls, and Pepper knows they’ll all be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! I’m not good at writing angst I love them too much :(


End file.
